Deja Vu
by eakoandcompany
Summary: My name is Gabrielle Spring i go to Forks middle school. My life is pretty average that was until the second I laid eyes on Dmitri Cullen, the son of Bella and Edward Cullen. Then it changed. So why does it seem like dejavu? I know bad summery. plez read
1. Prologe

I don't own Twilight or Gabrielle's Mac, how ever I do own Gabrielle, her drawings and Dmitri

**I don't own Twilight or Gabrielle's Mac, how ever I do own Gabrielle, her drawings and Dmitri. Ok so enjoy the story**

_I wasn't sure how much more I could take of this. Why was he acting like this? Why wouldn't he talk to me? I mean I can understand being mad at me for something I said or did or even being annoying. But not even being able to look me in the eye and say hi is too much. And then to just up and disappear I couldn't take this._

I jumped off my bed finally coming to a decision. I wasn't going to let him get away at least not with out telling him how I felt or him explaining what was going one. I really hoped it would be the second one but still he wasn't getting away with this. "DO YOU HEAR ME DMITIR CULLEN YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS"

Just then my older sister opened the door "Gabrielle why are you yelling to the air can't you disturb the peace after dinner?

"get out of my room" I hissed.

"Okay don't be mad at me but dinners at four k" and she was gone.

_Dinners at four hope mom won't be mad if I skip._

But I thought know more on the subject. I grabbed my Ipod and turned it up as high as could with out causing myself to go deaf. The first song to come on was "Must be dreaming" by frou frou, it fit my mood perfectly. I ran down stairs and grabbed my jacket. " bye mom I'm going out"

'Where are you going? Will you be back in time for-"

But I was gone with out a word I knew she had been speaking to me but I didn't have time to talk I had to find Dmitri.

I picked up my bike and started riding as fast as I could pedal. I was surprised that I hadn't swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. There were a million questions flying in my head at once. Why did Dmitri always seem to know what I was thinking? How was it he moved fast, faster then normal kids our age. But the one that stuck out in my mind was who the hell were the Volturi and how were they coming between me seeing him? By this time I could feel my anger rising, I looked to see if I was going the right way. Thankfully I was. I took a sharp turn down a path no one would have seen if they hadn't been paying attention. I pedaled faster eager to find the house at the end of it. Finally the house I was looking for came into view; I slowed to check for any unwanted cars. There was only two one yellow (A/N: sound familiar?) I'd seen only once when his aunt had to drop him at school. The other one I knew was his parents car.

I jumped off my and slid it under the bush that marked where the driveway began. It felt familiar the only difference was that there was no dmitri leading the way. I bolted across the yard but before I could get to the porch steps I felt a hand on my shoulder, slowly I turned too see who it was.

'What are you doing here Gabrielle?"

**Ouch that sucks the prologue is a cliffhanger. Any way I did that to see if anyone might think this is actually interesting so if you like it then review, if you have questions I will try to answer them with out giving anything away. Review plez **


	2. The house

Gabrielle: Hey everyone I'm the star of this story so I'll be doing the disclaimer

**Gabrielle: Hey everyone I'm the star of this story so I'll be doing the disclaimer.**

**Me: Hey, I'm the author that's my job. sniffle **

**Dmitri: you'll get over it.**

**Me:……………Where did you come from?**

**Gabrielle: anyway, eako does not own twilight if she did Bella might be a vampire by now. **

_I could hear it the voice it was calling me…………_

"_Gabrielle?" "Gabrielle where are you?"_

"_Here I am I'm over" I was wandering fallowing the voice through these...woods. They looked like the same woods around my house but they were unfamiliar to me, like I hadn't seen these parts yet._

"_Gabrielle keep up."_

"_I'm trying but I don't see you." The voice was so clear but so far at the same time. I could hear it so well. It was a boy's voice, so soothing and it seemed kind of…… creamy? Creamy.. like milk. Then I heard it again._

"_Your name is Gabrielle, right?"_

"_Yes" "But it's not pronounced Gabre-al, it's-"_

"_I know it's pronounced Gey-bre-all, like Gabrielle's horn right?"_

"_Yes but how did you know that?" Everyone when I met them pronounced it wrong. So how did this guy who I'd never met know how to say it?_

Just when I'd been expecting answers I heard a different voice call my name.

"Gabrielle, honey it's time to get up for school it's the first day you don't want to be late do you?"

I sat up in bed still dazed from my dream. I blinked around my room in the darkness taking note how dark it was to be time to get up for school. My mother, as if sensing my confusion, walked over to my star and moon covered curtains and pulled them back. I watch as the light slowly floated in. I turned to my clock on the desk.

"_seven o' clock, it is time to get up."_

After my mother left I went through my regular morning routine and came down stairs dressed in a black and red striped skirt, a red shirt that had the words "humor me" on it, my hair up in two pony tails on the side tied with black ribbons, and gym shoes.

"Are you going to eat breakfast this morning?" my mother asked as soon a I entered the kitchen.

"No, not really." I told her as I took some juice and hands full a granola.

"Well, do you want a ride to school?" I turned to see my older sister Jessica sitting at the table eating cereal.

"No, I'm making a stop before school" _really it was the truth_.

"Oh." My mom seemed surprised by this "Are you going to school with someone else?"

"Umm, yeah sure…." _If that's what she wanted to believe then lets go with that. _(**A/N: ha my mom is like that)**

My mom didn't ask any other questions, so I figured she probably though I was just being silly. After finishing what was suppose to be something along the lines of breakfast. I grabbed my Ipod, Mac, some notes books and unfortunately my backpack I was out the door, I grabbed my bike and left.

Ever since I first moved to Forks I really hadn't found anything that helped me past time excepted going to my favorite spot in the forest and drawing. Jessica thought I had to be insane to be able to spend so much time out side even when it was raining, but of course I could tell she just missed Chicago. She was such a city girl it was annoying. Of course it's not like I didn't miss home I just found it peaceful here.

I interrupted my thoughts to find I rode past where I was suppose to stop, but I decided to ride on and see if I could circle back. After five minutes off riding, I turned onto another path. _At this rate I'm going to be late and on the first day._ I started coming to the end of the path only to find a house.

"Who would be able to live this far from town?" Unable to contain my curiosity I hoped off my bike and took a look around. It really was a lovely house but I just couldn't get over the fact that someone lived this far away. I started to look through one of the windows until I heard a noise. I snapped my head, I wasn't sure I wanted to be caught trespassing on what was probably some old man's property. I didn't see anyone though, so I continued looking through the window. The out side of the looked great but the inside was even more amazing. The kitchen looked like it come out of a magazine or something and the living room complete with several couches looked pretty good but caught my eye the most was the beautiful dark brown piano sitting in the corner. I loved the piano I used to take lesson but I would never sit still so I had to stop, it was sad really. At that moment I heard another noise one of a door opening. I turned My head and came face to face with a short brown haired and brown eyed boy.

"Who are you?'

**O0 who could this person be? What will Gabrielle do and who's house is that? If you wish to know will review…..or else. (insert creepy sinister laugh here) **


	3. The spot and slowness

I'd like thank all those who have read, review, favorited and or alerted for my story

**I'd like to give thanks to my first reviewer Onyx1000. Thank you so munch, and so in honor of that first review I tried to make this chapter as fast and long as I could. Any way I don't own Twilight, if I did my name would be on the cover. **

_Recap………_

_At that moment I heard another noise one of a door opening. I turned My head and came face to face with a short brown haired and brown eyed boy. _

"_Who are you?'_

I didn't answer not because I was suffocating from lack of air, or because my brain had gone into haze from fear. But mostly because I was staring at the gorgeous boy standing in front of me. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was only haft a centimeter taller than me with skin that was pale but still had some color to it. There was something about him that tied it all together but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then the boy started walking over towards me, if I hadn't been having a heart attack then I was now. He came over to me and it took me a second to realize it but he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hello earth to the girl on my porch?"

Then it hit me –unfortunately might I add I was really enjoying starring- I fell backwards realizing I was going to be late for school.

"Oh my gosh school I'm going to be late for school!" I couldn't remember that I had a watch on my arm……or that we had switch time zones and I'd forgotten to change the time on my watch. "Quick what time is it?" Now I was standing with a frantic look on my face. I watched as the boy looked at his own watch.

"It's seven thirty." I stood there for a moment then looked at my own watch it read eight thirty. Then I remember that we had switched time zones.

"Oh." Then he did what I should have seen coming. He laughed. It was a nice laugh musical even you could probably sing classical to it. And-

"You just moved here, huh?"

I looked at him dumbfounded, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. You know for someone who just got caught trespassing on private property you don't seemed bothered by it."

"Private property" I mumbled the words under my breath as if I was trying them on for size. "So am I in trouble or something?" He seemed taken back by this question, I watched as he ran his hand through his hair as if he was debating this, then he answered.

"No, but if it had been my dad that saw you, might have." I decide that I was sure -no positive- I didn't want to meet his dad.

"So anyway you didn't answer my first question, what's your name?" I hadn't realized until now that I really had been having something like a conversation with a complete and total stranger. So I answered.

"It's Gabrielle, Gabrielle spring. And you are?

"Dmitri, cullen. And it's nice to meet you Gabrielle. So where did you move from?" I had to admit I wasn't expecting him to actually care if I had moved or not.

"Chicago." And then I remembered we were standing in front of the house I had just found so interesting. So I quickly added "Do you and your family live here?'

I watched him smile. "Well I live here and it's the house I just came out of so I guess we do, don't we." I glared at him.

"Well I did know that for sure." I defended my will looking back through the window my gaze stopped on the grand piano sitting in the living room.

"Is that your piano?" I looked up to see Dmitri looking through the window to see what I was staring at.

"No, Its-"

"Your dad's?" I finished for him.

"Yep, how'd you know?'

"Lucky guess." I tuned my attention back towards him. "Why do you and your parents live so far from town?" I noticed he stiffened then shifted his weight.

"My mom…" He said each word slowly as if testing them. "My mom likes the scenery, she finds it peaceful."

"Oh." I remembered the time again. "What time did you say it was again?"

"Well, now it's seven forty. Do you even know what time school starts?"

"….No…" I watched as a smile split across his face again as if he'd just seen the funniest thing ever.

"You've got till eight thirty, so you were right." I felt a drop of water hit my noise I looked up and watched as it slowly began to drizzle then a thought hit. I felt a huge grin spread across my face as I looked at Dmitri. He only smiled in return, I started back across the yard but have way to my bike I remembered Dmitri and ran back to the steps.

"Hey Dmitri want to come with me?" I just stood and smiled.

"To school? I think I'll try and stay away as long as possible." I gave him a glare.

"No stupid, Just come with me." He stood there for a second then before I knew it he was of the porch heading to a shed across the yard, which I hadn't noticed till now I watched as he pulled out his own bike. He walked back towards me up on the porch and in the house. I heard voices I recognized one as his I was sure I'd heard him say mom I'm leaving early, but that was a guess. He came back out with a black backpack and a key in hand.

"Okay you ready to go or what because the rain coming down harder." It really wasn't that bad but whatever.

"Yep." I could feel another stupid grin coming across my face, I watched as Dmitri stifled a laugh he walk across the yard and hoped on his bike I was already getting bike off the ground I jumped on and started pedaling I didn't have to check and make sure he was keeping up because he was at my side before I could get out the dive. _How is he so fast?_

We rode in silence -for a grand total of five seconds- the moment we got out the driveway Dmitri started slamming me with questions, of course not like I mind who was I to resist a challenge?

"So, going to the middle school right?' that was first one.

"Yep, and you?' Although I wasn't going to him ask them _all_ the questions.

"Yes."

"Good, so I'll see you around school right?"

"Most likely." It looked like he was bothered by the question; I would have asked what was but he didn't seem interested any more in the subject so I brought up a new.

"How long have you lived here?" I said the words so quietly I was surprised he even knew I was talking.

"Since I was born. Why?'

"No reason I was just wondering." I looked down but then I was suppose to be turning what surprised me though was the fact that Dmitri turned before me.

"How did you know when to turn?"

"Oh,……" I watched as his face turned paler he seemed to be looking for an answer but I answered for.

"Don't tell me you've been this way before, have you?" I was actually a little scared, if he had that meant other people had too even though the clearing wasn't out in the open it was pretty well hidden. Who looked past a bush just for the fun it?

"No, I just saw you look up so had got the feeling we were _suppose_ to turn."

"That's some intuition you got there." I could tell he wasn't telling the truth but I didn't know him that well so why would he? Clearly he could tell I wasn't buying it either. I stopped and hoped off. I started walking off the road towards the trees.

"What are you looking for?" I turned to my side and saw Dmitri standing there looking at me I'd forgotten he even existed for the moment. Though my mind was going insane at the moment. (**A/N: As the author I have decided that we should have this chance to see what Gabrielle is thinking in the back of her mind.) **

_**Wow, I feel so stupid**__**I hardly know him and I'm taking him to my favorite spot here. What am I thinking? Although he is cute…**_

"_**He's more than cute he's hot!" **_

"_**Shut up mind no one asked you." **_

"_**But you know it's true" I gave no response to myself because it was true.**_

With out even noticing I was walking through the a bush with a red checkered ribbon tied to it, instinctly I lifted a branched and ducked under it, then stopped to let Dmitri in but he wasn't there.

"Who are you waiting for?" I turned to see him standing behind me.

"How did you get there? No, when did you get there?" I stared at him with slightly squinted eyes almost as if accusing him of cheating.

"There was plenty of time to move past you, and as to how I got over here it's a trocked my dad thought me."

_His dad thought him how to be so swift with out being seen? That's…… pretty cool. Maybe his dad isn't all that bad._

I dropped the branch and gave him a soft smile, "well I guess I should move faster if I'm going to show you _my_ spot before it's time for school huh?"

"You should, your really slow." I walked past him not forgetting to punch him in the arm as I past. My smile only grew bigger when I heard the soft ouch emit from him.

"So, what does this special spot look like?" I turned to him and stepped aside.

"Look for and see for your self."

**Its finally done. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible so in doing so I found im a VERY slow typist. BUT u can thank a classmate of mine who is reading this story and will not be named-for now that is- so thank her for YELLING at me today at recess. Really I was scared she was ganna claw my eyes out. Any way review.**


	4. Falling&fainting

Hello people of fanfiction and fellow twilighters welcome for this is chapter 4 (echo 4)

**OMG I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the update I had some stuff come up about me downloading something when I didn't do anything. Now Im banned from using my mother's comp for anything other than work. But I'll try to bypass that, sorry.**

**Hello people of fanfiction and fellow twilighters welcome for this is chapter 4 (echo 4)**

**Gabrielle : WHAT **_**are**_** you doing?**

**Eako: being……me?**

**Gabrielle: could you please just get on with the disclaimer?**

**Eako: fine I will. Please follow the following steps exactly:**

**look on the cover of your or some one else's twilight book.**

**if you don't see my name its not mine.**

_Recap……_

"_So what does this spot look like anyway?" I turned to him and moved to the side _

"_See for your self."_

_Dmitri's P.O.V_

_Now I could see why she was so excited to show me this "spot" of hers. In her mind it sounded like any other place you come by on a bike trail but it was really was a lot more. It was grassy clearing with a stream marking where it ended; it was completely engulfed by trees and looking up all the branches tied together keeping any rain out, so the place was dry. In a way, it seemed like…mom's favorite spot. _

I started to walk around to get a better look when I noticed Gabrielle sitting in front of a tree looking to me to her notebook and me again.

"What are you doing?" I watched her jump.

"Who's doing what?" she was shuffling towards her bag to get the notebook put away. It didn't matter what she said I already knew she was drawing something if only she would think _what_ she was drawing.

"You, _you're_ doing something and I want to know what." I arched my eyebrow in amusement as she took of sprinting for bag. Wasn't she paying attention when I told her I was faster then her?

I came up behind her and snatched the book out her hand. - the look on her face was priceless it was something between shock, fear and confusion- I opened the notebook to the page she had her finger in. I was surprised to find a picture, well half a- no the start f what was going to be a picture of me standing by the stream that came through the meadow.

"_It's not that bad is it?"_ I look at Gabrielle her thoughts clearly said she didn't think she was a very good artist.

"This is really good." I didn't want her to discourage her self when she was good.

"Really? Most of my drawings of _people_ never seem to come out right."

"Well this one is good you should finish." I handed her the picture.

"I'd love to but I can't if your not standing where you were."

"Okay, tell you what." I started heading for my bike. "After school today we'll come back so _you_ can finish sketching." _"What __**am**__ I doing I barely know her but I'm trying to make her happy?"_

"Um….. wow that would be great thanks Dmitri." I watched as a smile burst across her face at the thought getting a chance to finish her art- let alone a chance to get to know me better- but she quickly banished the thought. I guess she was sure I wouldn't talk to her after today.

"Come on we have to go know or we'll be late, and look the suns out." I pointed to the sky as I picked up by bike.

"That's the first time I've seen it since I got here." She made it sound like the sun never shined or at least like it had changed since she'd last seen it.

I waited for her back passed the bush we'd came through, she came out squinting at the sun but she looked relieved to see it. I got my bike and she did the same hoisting her backpack on her shoulder. I heard her notice that I had my backpack when she'd never seen me get it. _Observant I'll that in mind_.

"So you do you even know what home room you have?" She opened her mouth then closed it.

"Really I have no idea. Actually I was hoping you could help me with that." I laughed to myself and shook my head at the silly girl.

"So, you'll help me right?"

"It's not that hard just go to the front office. And that's the building were in front of."

_Gabrielle's P.O.V._

I turned to see we'd stopped in front of what he was calling the main office -which apparently was shared with the high schoolers- but other than that the building on the right was completely ours.

"Oh, that makes it easier." I got of my bike and started to open my mouth. "Um, where's the-"

"The bike rack is over here." I turned to my left and saw Dmitri putting his bike on the rack.

"Okay, that was weird." I started to put my bike in the rack.

"What was weird?" I looked at him disbelief, what did he mean that was weird?

"I mean its weird how you seem to always know what I'm going to say before I say it." I took notice that no one put chains on there bikes, so there was no need to put one on mine.

"Did you ever think your not the first new student we've gotten who asked these questions?" _Damn, ok he's got me there. That makes more sense then me going paranoid._

"Okay, you got me there but you make it sound like you know these answers of the top of your head. I mean what are you the new student directory or something?"

"No, but it's not that hard to figure out what you'll need to know."

I sighed in defeat and walked into the main office, only to find an overly friendly secretary.

"Oh, hello there Dmitri making a new friend I see?" _I guess that means me. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a lot of friends, in which case might not work out to well……… for me._

**(A/N: I know I could go look this up out the book, but I really didn't feel like it so, excuse the secretary's name.)**

"Good morning Mrs. Meets, my, um friend here is new she needs her schedule."

"Oh, she's the new student for Illinoi_**s**_ right?"

"It's Illinois, the s is silent, and yes." _I hope she never takes a trip to Chicago; people don't take very kindly when you pronounce the name of the state they live in wrong. _

I watched the secretary move around her desk while she put together what I was guessing was my schedule. _I wonder how Dmitri knows her so well? Then again this town is so small everyone probably already knows me and I haven't even spoken to the yet._

"Okay, all done here's your schedule. And Dmitri, tell your father I say hi." I opened the door looking at Dmitri with what was maybe the weirdest face I've ever had.

"Will do, Mrs. Meets." I watched him walk out and start towards our building, then stop and look at me.

"Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, right coming." I ran to catch up with him.

"So, are you really going to make me use this or you going to be nice and tell me what class to go to?" I watched the look on his face change to a scowl and the back to the pleased face he'd had on. He took the piece of paper from me and scanned over it.

"Funny your class line up looks a lot like mine; in fact the only difference is your elective." _Elective……I wonder?_

"Speaking of which, what elective are you taking?" I turned my head so I could see his face.

"I'm not; you don't have to take one here so I use it as break time."

"Oh, that's different." I turned my head and notice that most of the other students were staring, well most of the girls any way. They didn't look to happy either, in fact the look damn right angry. I decided I would ignore them- the best one could with the feeling of eyeballs burning holes into your head- and go about my way.

When we went into the school building it was a perfectly normal school, stairs, cafeteria, class rooms, and horrible smelling bathrooms, yep this was just about the same as my last school just the bathrooms were better.

"Well, I guess this where we part." I turned to look at Dmitri, who for once looked at me like I was stupid look.

"No, because we have the same home room, remember?"

"Oh."

So we walked to class in silence. The teacher forced humiliation upon by making me introduce my self to the class and tell them three things about my self which were the following: 1: my name 2: my birth day is march 23 and 3: I like draw. Short, sweet, and to the point. The rest of the day was normal, Dmitri walked me to my classes, the other girls in the hallway glared them selves into being blind every time they saw me. So yeah minus the last part it was normal, up until my period before lunch.

"_Ok, so the art room is on the second floor room 205."_ I walked to the stairs and stopped cold. The _second floor_, as in stairs…that I have to walk down, By now some people had notice my stop and were probably thinking I was too stupid to understand how to walk down stairs. However, the real problem wasn't the stairs it was more me, and my clumsiness. I could here people murmuring behind me, that was it I _had_ to do it or risk ruining a perfect first day. I placed one foot on the steps and suddenly felt my confidence coming back, and now I understood what the stupid blue train in that book meant when he said I think I can.

"_OK, I __**can**__ do this all I have to is watch my feet."_ I placed another foot on the stairs. _"Hey! I can do!"_ I began walking at a reasonable pace forgetting to watch my step. _"All right three down about 27 more to go, but this is easy I could've done this at my last school with out falling!"_ I felt a smile begin to find its way onto my face. Then just as quickly as it came, it left. I felt all sense of my balance leave me as the ground jerked out from under me. Everything passed by in a blur; I saw my feet in the air where they shouldn't have been. My books in a blur of color flew past my head, one making sure not to forget hitting it for me being such a knucklehead. I felt my self flip and found my self staring at the ceiling for a split second before my eyes closed ready for impact. I waited and after a second, I realized my free fall had stopped; I opened my eyes and looked up at what had stopped the world from spinning.

There he was looking down at me as if I was his child he just kept from being hit by a car. I couldn't help but stare back at him, how could I not? His gaze just seemed to hold me there and I liked it this was a great moment, for about ten seconds till someone opened there big mouth.

"Wow, hey Gabrielle are you ok? Did she go into hysteria?" And that's when I realized there had been tons of witnesses to my fall, but the most important part seemed to be the fact that I'd been caught bridal style. But of course my personal group of glarers noticed this too and now were back to glare mumbling about how the new girl thought she could just toss her self down a flight of stairs and win Dmitri just like that. I ignore them and carefully climbed out of Dmitri's arms and started to reach down for my books only to fall backwards. I felt arms catch me again but I didn't need to see but I would have like to what was going on because everything started going black. I heard Dmitri's voice and that was it. I remember him calling: "Gabrielle? Gabrielle wake up. 


End file.
